Cuerpo sin alma, vida sagrada
by ILZzE
Summary: La historia de dos sexys mayordomos que por sobrevivir cumplen los mandatos de cinco brujas que se cruzan en su camino, ¿Que pasara cuando nuestros jóvenes estén en peligro? Spiritshipping


Era una tarde como cualquier otra: Niños jugando en el parque, pájaros revoloteando buscando alimento, adultos llendo a trabajar después de una placentera comida. Todo era tranquilo y apacible, pero, para nuestra joven pareja no lo era, esa tarde significaba un día más para sobrevivir.

-¿Seguro que esta es la casa correcta?- pregunto Judai mirando la mansión lúgubre que estaba frente a él, algo parecida a la Mansión Embrujada de Eddie Murphy.

-Según este papel…-Johan miro de nuevo la dirección- Si, es aquí…- arrojo el papel al cesto de la basura, cayendo ágil mente adentro.

-No pienso entrar ahí- Judai se disponía a irse cuando el blunette lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- el blunette pregunto dominante.

-No pienso entrar a la mansión de los locos Adams Johan- el castaño miro a su acompañante entre molesto y con miedo.

-Sabias que en casa de esta elegancia es donde nos dan dinero extra para vivir ¿verdad?

-Y no me importa ¬¬ venderé algo…

-¿Y qué venderás?- Johan enarco una ceja.

-No sé, y ni me importa, pero yo no entro a la casa de Drácula.

"_La táctica del dinero no funciono, tendré que usar el plan 2" _ Pensó Johan para sus adentros.

-Vamos Judai- el blunette puso su mejor cara linda, era como un ángel cuando sonreía así- Por mí ¿sí?

-Maldita sea Johan…-el castaño dio un gran suspiro, y resignado respondió- Si un vampiro llega y bebe toda mía sangre, quedara en tu conciencia…

-Arigato Ju Chan- el blunette beso la mejilla de su novio rápidamente

-Entremos de una buena vez- el castaño se encamino a la puerta de entrada con un sonrojo en su rostro.

El blunette se apresuró a tocar el timbre, antes de que su novio se arrepintiera, y fue cuando un señor grande, como de unos 60 años, con cabello canoso y un traje negro, abrió la puerta.

-No queremos nada de lo que venden niños- y con eso cerró la puerta

-…Bien lo intentamos- Judai se disponía a irse felizmente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando Johan lo volvió a agarrar del cuello.

-Hey…hey…tu no iras a ningún lado- y era ahora la cara molesta de Johan que asustaba a Judai.

El blunette volvió a tocar el timbre, abriendo esta vez una señorita de alta clase y belleza, pero que digo, era idéntica a Judai solo que con ojos fríos y calculadores.

-Si ¿díganme?- su voz era fría y arrogante, tanto que a Judai le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda- ¿Jehu? – nombro la joven, al ver a Johan, con un tono de sorpresa y esperanza.

-¿Eh? No madame- ahora era el blunette quien hablaba- nosotros somos los mayordomos que mando llamar.

-Ah, claro- la mirada de la chica se veía triste, desilusionada, pero pronto recobro su mirada imponente y oscura- Pasen.

Ambos jóvenes entraron, y por Santa María de las galletas, si la casa era lúgubre por fuera, por dentro era el triple, pinturas románticas, gárgolas, telas oscuras, muebles excéntricos, esa casa era un museo de lo raro.

-Johan…-Judai susurro- tengo miedo…

-Esta noche es muy importante- comenzaba la castaña a hablar- Vendrán personalidades importantes a esta casa- la chica se volteo a mirar a los jóvenes- Así que seré clara- sus penetrantes ojos dorados se clavaban en los huesos de la pareja- Cuando les llame los quiero al instante, no hagan nada que no les ordene y sobre todo… ¡NO HAGAN NADA ESTUPIDO! ¿Está claro?

Los jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron a lo que parecía la cocina, y ahí encontraron al mayordomo que les cerró la puerta en la cara, y a una mucama igual de grande que el señor.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?- hablaba el mayordomo al encontrarse nuevamente a la pareja.

-Si…vera hubo un malentendido al principio- Ahora era Judai el que explicaba la situación- Nosotros somos los mayordomos que mando a llamar la señorita.

-Pobres…- se alcanzó a escuchar por parte de la mucama y el mayordomo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el blunette estupefacto.

-Nada, nada, quédense aquí hasta que madame les llame…

-¿No quieren que les ayudemos en algo?- pregunto Judai con una sonrisa

-No se preocupe joven- el señor le devolvió la sonrisa- nosotros estamos bien.

Johan y Judai se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de servicio que estaba dentro de la cocina a esperar órdenes.

-Estoy aterrado- comenzó Judai apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos- ¿Cómo es que te llamo? ¿Jehu?

-Sí...fue extraño.

-Bastante diría…

Pronto tocaron el timbre y junto con ello la mucama entro a la cocina por nuestros jóvenes.

-Sera mejor que vengan…

Así nuestra pareja salió de la cocina, junto con la mucama, caminando hacia el comedor, quedando en una fila de Bienvenida para la gente que se aproximaba. Pronto entraron una cuatro mujeres, muy, ¿Excéntricas?

-Vaya…vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- hablo una rubia, de ojos color miel, tés blanca, con un peinado un tanto, fuera de lo común por no decir extraño, y sus labios pintados de azul. También llevaba puesto una vestido negro que hacia relucir su bella figura- ¿Quiénes son estos jovencitos tan apuestos?

"_¿Jovencitos? ¿Qué no somos de la misma edad?" _ Pensaron al mismo tiempo nuestros protagonistas.

-Ellos son los mayordomos que mande llamar- hablo la castaña con indiferencia.

-Pero si son adorables- la rubia se acercó con una sonrisa sensual en el rostro- ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- se dirigió al blunette.

-Johan, madame, a su total disposición- hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Vaya, que profesional- ahora miro a Judai- ¿Y tú? Lindura hermosa del cielo- pronto tomo las mejillas del castaño.

-Judai, a su servicio- de igual forma hizo una reverencia, o eso trato de hacer, pues la muchacha estaba encima de él.

-Parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿No creen?- una peli azul se dirigió a sus compañeras y enseguida risas terribles, como de bruja, resonaron por la habitación.

Los jóvenes tragaron en seco, esta sería un largo día. Pronto los chicos sacaron las sillas, en señal de que debían sentarse, y poco después se unió el otro mayordomo.

Así el grupo de mujeres se iban sentando hasta que…

-Judai- nombro la rubia, captando rápidamente la atención del castaño- ¿Serias tan gentil de abrirme la silla?

-Por supuesto – Judai se acercó rápidamente

-O vaya pero que gentileza- se hizo lo propio, y cuando el castaño estaba por retirarse la rubia lo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que rápidamente se sonrojara, mientras Johan gruñía de molestia.

-Judai, Johan- hablo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Suban y verifiquen si en alguna de las 4 primeras habitaciones hay algo fuera de lugar, y si lo hay, encárguense de él.

-Por supuesto- hicieron una reverencia y subieron la escalera.

-¿Qué harás Haou?- pregunto la pelinegra con malicia.

-Esto…-pronto trono los dedos y una especie de nube aprecio, mostrando a los dos muchachos.

-Supongo que estas son las 4 habitaciones- hablo Johan- por cierto…¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando te beso esa chica?- el blunette enarco una ceja notablemente molesto mientras se acercaba a su novio.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Me tomo totalmente desprevenido

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-En ti si…en ella no…

-Estaré al pendiente- Judai le sonrió a su novio

-Entremos de una vez a la habitación…

Y cuando entraron al primer cuarto quedaron boquiabiertos, parecía que un remolino había acabado con el lugar, era un total desastre.

-Ya nos agarraron de criados…-comento Judai aun en estado de shock

-¿Esto es "algo fuera de lugar"?- Johan estaba igual o más impresionado que el castaño, jamás había visto un desastre tan grande, ni Judai era tan desastroso.- Sera mejor empezar.

Así nuestros intrépidos jóvenes fueron rápidamente por escobas, trapos, líquidos diversos para limpiar, agua, un trapeador, plumeros, entre otras cosas. Comenzaron a limpiar la habitación, pero se le hacía muy pesado ir de un lado a otro, porque eran habitaciones muy grandes, exageradamente grandes, después de unos largos minutos, que se volvieron un hora, terminaron su primer trabajo.

-Bien…por fin terminamos- decía Judai totalmente exhausto.

-La primera apenas…aún faltan otras tres- Johan decía agotado- No quiero ni imaginar cómo estarán las demás.

-Hagamos una cosa…-decía Judai captando rápidamente la atención de su pareja- Tu limpias el lado derecho de la habitación mientras yo limpio el izquierdo, así es menos pesado y terminaremos más rápido- el chico sonrió ante su brillante idea.

-Me parece excelente- Johan sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, el castaño tenía buenas ideas, a veces.

Así ambos asintieron con energía y se disponían a limpiar. Y como dijo Judai el trabajo se aminoro, así como el cansancio y el tiempo, pronto terminaron con las tres habitaciones sobrantes.

-Ahora si…por fin terminamos- el castaño se tiro en la cama.

-Se está haciendo tarde- Johan miraba por la ventana.

- ¿A qué hora crees que nos dejen ir?

-No se…-se sentó alado de su novio.

-Recuérdame otra vez porque estamos haciendo esto- el castaño se enderezo para poder mirar los ojos de su amado.

-Porque tenemos que comer, sobre todo tu, que no comes….tragas- el blunette sonrió a su novio y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-No necesito que me digas eso a cada momento- Judai hacia un puchero a lo que Johan río- Me dan miedo…

-A mí también me dan miedo…

-¡Judai! ¡Johan!- se escuchó gritar.

-Nos hablan, será mejor bajar.

La pareja bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la mejor cara que podían.

-¿Están listas las habitaciones?- pregunto Haou sínicamente.

-Sí, están perfectas

-Me alegra escuchar eso…ahora quiero…

-¡PIDO A JUDAI!- la rubia grito mientras saltaba hacia el castaño y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto este estupefacto.

-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero a Judai!- una peli azul jalo al castaño del brazo

-¡¿NANI?!

-¡MIO!

-¡MIO!

Y así fue como nuestro castaño se volvió la manzana de la discordia de estas dos chicas.

-¡REI! ¡Siéntate!- ordeno Haou, a lo que la chica refunfuño y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Entonces, dime lindura ¿Tienes novia?- la rubia se acercó peligrosamente

-¿Qué?- Judai trago en seco.

-No seas tímido, una cosa tan hermosa como tu debería tener novia- Johan cerro sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños- y si la tuvieses….no me importa…te hare mío- la rubia se acercó a los labios del castaño a lo que Johan se interpuso, colocando a su novio detrás de él.

-¡Insolente!- la rubia estaba que echaba chispas, el blunette no contesto, pero sus ojos derrochaban ira hacia la muchacha.

-Judai, Johan ¿Podrían subir un momento?- era la voz de Haou la que resonaba ahora.

Ambos asintieron y subieron, pero antes Johan dio una mirada fulminante a la rubia y esta de igual forma le regreso la mirada. Nuestros protagonistas entraron a la primera habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Johan me quiero ir ¡ya!- grito el castaño al borde del llanto.

-Esa maldita bruja…

-Johan…tengo miedo…sentí que mi vida se iba…- Judai se abalanzo sobre su novio, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras rompía en llanto.

-Calma mi Judai…- el blunette suavizo su mirada, y abrazo protectoramente a su novio, pronto Johan alzo la mirada de su amado y lo beso apasionadamente- Estos labios solo los puedo probar yo- el blunette sonreía dulcemente a su novio.

-Oh Johan- el castaño se disponía a besar a su amado cuando el grito de la castaña, que los llamaba, resonó en la habitación.

-¡Suficiente!...terminando este trabajo yo me retiro- el castaño hablo entre decidido y graciosos.

-Ay Judai- Johan beso rápidamente a su novio y ambos volvieron a bajar la escalera.

"_Si sigo así bajare de peso"_ pensó Judai para sus adentros

Al bajar todo estaba en total calma, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada…algo tramaban.

-Díganme jovencitos- comenzó Haou- ¿Por qué están trabajando?

-Para comer- contesto Johan secamente.

-¿Por qué?- insistió la castaña.

-Para no molestar a nuestros padres- Ahora era Judai el que hablaba.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Nuestros padres siempre estaban fuera, en juntas, reuniones, estaban siempre muy ocupados y estresados, así que para bajar un poco su nivel de estrés nos independizamos y abandonamos nuestro antiguo hogar.

-¿Y la escuela?

.Somos becarios, entonces el gobierno paga nuestra educación.

-Entiendo…una última pregunta…-ambos chicos miraron atentos- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-Johan Anderson- comenzó el blunette

-Judai Yuki…

-¡¿ANDERSON Y YUKI?!- ahora era la rubia la que gritaba

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron de su asiento con un gran poder maligno cubriéndolas, un aire pesado se movió por toda la habitación, era un aire maligno, oscuro, sofocante. Johan instintivamente coloco a Judai tras de si en forma de protección.

-Así que ustedes son los hijos de esos malditos de Anderson y Yuki- comenzó Asuka- Que grata sorpresa…sus hijos pagaran lo que nos hicieron…

-¿A qué se refieren?- Johan presunto un tanto asustado, pero aun firme.

-Sus queridos padres nos quitaron parte de nuestro poder- hablo Rei en tono sombrío

-Me quitaron a Jehu- decía la castaña notablemente molesta.

-Nuestros padres…son….-comenzó Judai

-Así es querido- la rubia interrumpió el habla del castaño- sus padres son unos asquerosos brujos buenos…

-Entonces…nosotros… ¿Somos brujos?- ahora era Johan el que tomaba la palabra

-¿Ustedes brujos?- se escucharon estruendosas risas malignas- Ustedes son menos brujos que un perro- Enseguida Asuka lanzo un hechizo haciendo que Judai y Johan quedaran encadenados de manos y pies, a la pared.

-¡JUDAI!

-¡JOHAN!- ambos trataban de alcanzarse pero les era imposible.

-Hay que patéticos son tratando de tocarse…- La pelinegra hizo otro hechizo para colocar a Johan en la pared de enfrente.

-Ahora tú, estúpido Anderson, tendrás el placer de ver cómo me llevo a tu Judai frente a tus ojos- la rubia dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Así como se llevaron a Jehu- los ojos dorados de Haou brillaban malignamente

Entonces un látigo apareció en las manos de la rubia, comenzando a azotar a Judai, quien gritaba de dolor, sus gritos se inundaban en los oídos del blunette, haciendo que Johan mirara con rabia y desesperación la escena, buscando alguna salida para poder matar a aquellas brujas que lastimaban a su amado. Sangre resbalaba por el cuerpo del castaño, cayendo chorros de en el piso, dejando color carmesí bajo el cuerpo terriblemente dañado del chico.

-Dime Johan- cesaron los golpes- ¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten a Judai?- Hablaba Haou con una frialdad increíble

-Ven acá mi nene- hablaba Asuka desencadenando a Judai, cayendo este en los brazos de la rubia- Así que ¿Johan es el único que puede probar los labios de este bello castaño?, veremos si es cierto…-y entonces beso al castaño, y con un hechizo de continuidad, este le correspondió moviendo rítmicamente sus labios.

-No…-Johan no podía creer lo que veía.

Cada segundo que pasaba, cada momento que Judai correspondía ese beso era vida que se le era arrebatada, la rubia estaba tomando su vida, guardándola para ella, pero…en un instante todo acabo, Judai yacía inerte en el suelo, sin alama que le hiciera respirar.

-No…-Johan no podía creer lo que veía- No…-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y pronto un aura poderosa se apodero de su cuerpo- ¡MALDITAS BRUJAS!- y entonces paso lo inimaginable, Johan pudo romper las cadenas jalándolas fuertemente, salto de la pared y rápidamente se acercó a Judai, tomándolo en sus brazos- No…no te mueras por favor- lo acerco más a su cuerpo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- ¡NO!- entonces una luz cegadora apareció en la sala junto con una viento voraz. – Ustedes pagara por esto- Johan miro furioso a las brujas y fue cuando la imagen de Jehu apareció encima de la de Johan…

-Jehu…-La castaña pronuncio sorprendida

-Haou…-el blunette hablo con una espada en mano- Estoy decepcionado de ti- y con eso clavo la espada en el vientre de la joven, llevándosela, dejando solo un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

-¡HAOU!- Grito Asuka.

-Tu perra maldita, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Judai- Entonces el mayordomo y la mucama aparecieron en escena.

-No se preocupe noble Anderson, nosotros cuidares de Judai- Johan asintió y los dos señores se llevaron al castaño.- Ahora si… ¡Váyanse al infierno!- y con eso una espada de luz emano de su mano, lanzándola hacia ellas, cortando un tanto su vientre, mezclando su sucia sangre con la de Judai.

-Mierda…- la peli azul escupió sangre- ¿De dónde saca tanto poder?

Entonces otro rayo apareció cambiando totalmente la apariencia de Judai y Johan: llevando una armadura paleada con el abdomen de cubierto de tela roja o azul, respectivamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rápidamente entraron los brujos más poderosos, los señores Anderson y Yuki.

-¡Malditos!

Entonces los cuatro brujos extendieron sus brazos creando una barrera temporal para detener momentáneamente a las brujas.

-Johan…despierta a Judai, sin él no podemos completar el conjuro- hablo la señora Yuki autoritariamente.

-Pero ¿cómo?, si él está…

.Johan él no está muerto, solo despiértalo de una buena vez- Ahora era el padre de Johan el que hablaba.

El blunette se acercó al cuerpo de Judai, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Judai…despierta…te necesito…todo el mundo te necesita- lagrimas comenzaron a resalar de las mejillas de Johan- por favor, no me dejes solo…- entonces algo increíble ocurrió, pequeño haces de luz salieron del cuerpo de Asuka dirigiéndose hasta Judai, curando todas sus heridas. El castaño lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrando una sonrisa al divisar a su novio…

-Johan...- abrazo fuertemente al blunette- pensé que no te volvería a ver

.Ya tranquilo mi Judai, estas a salvo…

-No quisiera interrumpir su momento romántico, pero apresúrense, no podremos aguantar mas tiempo.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Suegros?- pregunto estupefacto Judai

-¡Luego nos dices suegros!- grito la pareja Anderson.

Judai y Johan se colocaron en posición, extendieron sus brazos dejando salir una corriente de energía para poder encerrar a las brujas.

-Idiotas- comenzó a reírse Asuka- Necesitan a los reyes de la oscuridad para poder encerrarnos, estando solos son inútiles…

-En eso tienes razón…- se escuchó la voz de Haou y a su lado se veía a Jehu.

-¡Ustedes!

-Adiós- hablo Jehu mientras ambos extendían sus brazos, encerrando a las terribles brujas para siempre…

Y así fue como todo volvió a la normalidad, o por lo menos como debía ser.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste Haou?- pregunto Judai mirando a su "gemela"- Pensé que nos odiabas…

-Los odiaba- decía la castaña sinceramente- pero era un error, Jehu me hizo ver que todo lo que había hecho había sido un error y que él se fue por voluntad propia, no fue porque lo alejaron de mí.- la joven dio una pequeña sonrisa- Perdónenme.

-Bienvenido a casa Jehu- hablo el señor Yuki hacia su amigo- Gracias por toda tu ayuda, estamos muy agradecidos contigo

-No hay de que agradecer- el joven se rasco por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta- ahora era Johan el que tomaba la palabra- ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?- miro a sus padres interrogante

-Ellos nos llamaron- el señor Anderson señalo con el pulgar a la mucama y el mayordomo

-¿Ustedes?- Judai sonrieron complacidos.

-Sí, nosotros somos fieles sirvientes a la Familia Yuki y Anderson- comenzó el mayordomo

-Se nos fue encomendado cuidar de la joven Haou, y si había algún problema tendríamos que llamar a sus padres- la mucama sonrió dulcemente

-Esto sí que es inesperado- El castaño se rasco por detrás de la nunca

-Esto hay que festejarlo- hablo Haou sumamente feliz

-Ps…Johan- susurro Judai a su novio- no sé qué me asusta más, si Haou molesta o feliz- el blunette solo atino a reír por lo bajo, la verdad era muy poco normal ver a Haou así

-Judai, Johan, traigan una botella de Champagne

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos jóvenes de sobresaltaron ante la orden de Haou

-Miren el reloj, son las 23:30 horas, yo les pago todo el día, que termina a las 24hr, así que traigan la maldita botellas

-…si madame - ambos dijeron mientras buscaban precipitadamente la botella, dejando risas de los presentes al aire, como debía ser…

**ILZzE: POR FIN! TERMINE *con dolor en las manos de tanto teclear***

**Zelda: Oneshort espero les guste y esperen la actualización de su historia favorita**

**ILZzE: PD: Esta historia fue un sueño que tuve, perdonen la drogades de la historia / Gotcha!**


End file.
